SurfinBuizel's TPI Episode Guide
TPI Episode 1 This episode was just about introducing the 30 campers and Floatzel and Zekrom (The host and Chef) Challenge: None Eliminated: None Conflict: None Relationships: Illumuse and Volbeat BFFs Special Guests: QuilJ1 voicing Ninjask and Snorunt (This episode only) TPI Episode 2 The campers get their first challenge. A SINGATHON! They get into their teams and decide who's singing. Team Espeon decides that Vulpix, Mjiumoru, and Riolu will sing. And with that, there's conflict with Zangoose on that team. Zangoose wants to be the leader, but Vulpix is already. Team Umbreon decides on Eevee and Buizel singing but Ninjask asks to join and reluctantly, they say yes. For Team Espeon, Vulpix sings CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. Riolu sings Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, and Mijumuro sings Misery Buisness by Paramore. For Team Umbreon, Ninjask sings Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf, Eevee sings Take A Bow by Rihanna, and Buizel sings You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. In the end, Team Umbreon loses and votes out one of the 3 people who sang. The bottom 2 was Buizel and Eevee and shockingly Eevee got sent home. At the end of the episode, Zangoose reveals even though shes on the other team she rigged the votes and sent Eevee packing. Challenge: Sing-A-Thon Eliminated: Eevee (Votes Rigged) Bottom 3: Ninjask, Buizel, and Eevee Conflict: Zangoose vs. Team Espeon, Zangoose vs. Eevee, Pinsir vs. Ninjask and Mime Jr. Relationships: Buizel and Syther Friendship, Buizelx???, Hints on Buizel and Eevee Friendship, Mime Jr. and Ninjask Friendship Special Guests: None TPI Episode 3 At the beginning Floatzel doesnt reveal the challenge but just tells everyone to go to the gym area. Floatzel also says there will be special guests. Vulpix then speaks up and asks if theyre from another tpi and Floatzel says yes. Vulpix then goes to the CC (confession cam) and gets happy and "guesses" (as in Surf knowing who it is then using someone to reveal someone coming) Rampardos from Mis's TPI. They go to the gym and find out its a DodgeBOMB! challenge! Some get a bit frightened and Floatzel makes sure Slugma plays and Zangoose gets pissed at this. Elsewhere Floatzels special guests (Bellosom, Flygon, Jumpluff, Furret and Rampardos from Mis's TPI) are in a room talking. Then back at the gym Team Espeon decides Happiny will sit out. Treecko then wins it for his team that round taking his team to the final round against Bellosoms team. The guests are revealed to the campers making Vulpix run over to Rampardos kiss him then faint. At the end its Bellosom vs. Syther and Bellosom wins making Team Umbreon go to the elimination ceremony once more. The 5 that participated in the final round are at the campfire (Buizel Treecko Syther Combee and ILLimuse). The final 3 are Buizel ILLimuse and Combee and Combee leaves. Challenge: DodgeBOMB! Eliminated: Combee Bottom 3: Buizel ILLimuse and Combee Conflict: Zangoose vs. Floatzel Relationships: VulpiXxRampardos, Mime Jr. and Bellosom Friendship Special Guests: Furret, Jumpluff, Rampardos, Flygon, and Bellosom from Mis's TPI (Surf got permission from Mis to use them in an episode) TPI Episode 4 At the begining Vulpix says she now likes Cranidos cause he's the "next best thing" to Rampardos. Mijumoru and Zangoose tease her about it but Vulpix doesnt realize. Then Riolu and Cranidos make fun of Mudkip's "girly voice" and Mudkip gets pissed. Then in another girls cabin they are playing Spin The Bottle and Buizel gets picked and she reveals she likes Syther and they all laugh at her exept Delibird who tells them to stop. When Floatzel says the challenge everyone pairs up to find the item. Riolu and Meowth go together to find the Focus Sash and they find it. Then Buizel and Syther go to find the Metal Coat and Syther evolves into Scizor when touching it. Scizor admits to Buizel that he likes her back and they make out. Both Croagunk and Gligar, and Zangoose and Mjiumoru have to get the Razor Fang and Gligar touches it and evolves into Gliscor. Then he grabs it and flies off with Croagunk. Then a bunch of others are shown getting their items. Team Espeon goes to their first elimanation and they vote out Slugma. Challenge: Scavenger Hunt Eliminated: Slugma Final 3: Clamperl Happiny and Slugma Conflict: Cranidos and Riolu vs. Mudkip, Mijumoru and Zangoose vs. Vulpix/Ninetails, Cranidos vs. Vulpix (One-sided Cranidos) ILLimuse Volbeat Mime Jr. and Pinsir vs. Buizel Relationships: CranidosxVulpix (One-sided Vulpix), Croagunk and Gliscor Friendship, BuizelxScizor, Mijumaro and Zangoose Friendship, Castform and Slugma Friendship, Showing of Treecko and Squirtle Friendship (no talking involved) Buizel and Delibird Friendship, Cranidos and Riolu Friendship Evolutions: Vulpix->Ninetails Gligar->Gliscor Snorunt->Frosslass Syther->Scizor Special Guests: None Trivia Despite being in the bottom 2 in every episode where her team lost so far, Buizel still hasn't been eliminated. The only confirmed couple so far is BuizelxScizor There have been 3 different title sequences so far (no theme, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, and Make It Shine by Victoria Justice). The band in the theme song is Buizel->Singer Ninjask->Drums Scyther->Guitar and Riolu->Bass. QuilJ1 voiced Ninjask and Snorunt in the first episode and that has been the only episode so far that he or anyone but Surf has voiced a character. Mime Jr. and Castform switched teams in between episodes 1 and 2. Zangoose was shown as the main antagonist in the first 3 episodes, however, in the 4th her antagonistic role is gone and she is sort of replaced with Cranidos, but only for that episode. *SPOILER ALERT* in the 5th episode, her role is taken over by someone else....(not Cranidos or Riolu). If Surf gets 5 more subs (400 subs) he will make a marathon =) Edited by -Surf-